Hax
by UnderdogHero
Summary: What happens when you buy an action replay, use the attack cheat, and on a Pokemon it negatively affects.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This has a totally logical explanation. No, really, it does! So today was a block day at school, meaning I got out an hour early and only had half my classes. So while I was waiting for my mom with my friends, we started talking about how one of them hacked his game to he could teach any pokemon any move. He taught his Wailord fly, so I might add that here. But anyway, I started thinking about what types would effect what. And so this happened. Excuse me for the crappy battle scenes, I haven't gotten very far in any Pokemon fics I've writted, so I haven't had much practice.

**Fire-type hacked Pikachu**

"Now, use fire punch!"

The Pikachu launched itself forward, paws engulfed in fire. The punch landed right in the middle of the Meganium's face, leaving a scorch mark as the long-necked Pokemon flew back, a cry of pain following.

"Blaze kick!" The boy shouted, and Pikachu sighed. There were reasons she hated the fact that he had purchased and action replay. She jumped into the air, hind paws taking on the same form as her paws. The meganium was up on his feet again, charging forward, petals taking on a green glow. Solar Beam. Reacting fast, she twisted around, using her tail to catapult herself into the air, dodging the yellow beam. She swung her legs downward, the kick landing itself on the side of the Meganium's head. It fell the the ground, pushing itself up, stumbling slightly as it's trainer called out for a Giga Drain. Pikachu knew what was coming next.

"Flame wheel!"

Inhaling, she sprung into the air, before leaning forward and letting the flames engulf her body. She spun across the ground, leaving a trail of scorched grass. She launched up, knocking the giant in the jaw, watching from the air as it fell to the ground again with a thud, this time staying down.

Her trainer cheered, arms flying up as he ran forward. Thei opponent looked less than happy, handing over the amount of Poke before stomping away. Her trainer turned to her with a smile, and she scowled.

"Y'know, this is why I'm bald."

xXxXxXx

So there you have it, the first chapter. We were talking a lot about what effects fire type moves might have on Pokemon, or rather, laughing our asses off at every possibility.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This one had to be the one that made us laugh the most. That and the Burmy one. Sorry if it sounds mean, but we're complete bastards when it comes to what seems funny. Hell, I launch tennis balls at them at lunch and laugh when it hits the wrong one. I think I've been readin too much PoT, I'm staring to pick up on Fuji and Yukimura's sadism. Today I missed two of my targets but still managed to hit someone.

**Fire-type Ivysaur**

Ivysaur watched the Butterfree. It had the advantage, being a flying and bug type, but he and his trainer had more than enough trick up their sleeve.

"Flame Thrower!" The boy shouted, shocking his opponents. Ivysaur inhaled a large amount of air, feeling the hot air building up inside his gut.

He released that air, a stream of fire leaving his wide mouth. The Butterfree attempted to fly back ,but realizing it's trainer was in the line of fire, it had no choice but to take the attack. Ivysaur exhaled, the fire having scorched his throat a bit. Nothing a little Water Gun couldn't fix.

"Flame wheel!"

He inhaled again, this time rolling forward and letting the flames engulf him. Rolling forward, he slammed into the still burning Butterfree, knocking it to the ground, it's trainer returning it to it's ball as his trainer went up to thank him for the battle. He looked back.

"Huh? Ivysaur? Where'd you go?" He called, the other trainer having run off to the Pokemon Center. "Funny, he was just here. Huh, this always happens after a Flame Wheel." Then something hit him, looking at the scorched patch of earth where his Ivysaur had previously been. "Wait... isn't Ivysaur made of leaves?"

xXxXxXx

Yeah, not that funny, but we thought it was, for some messed up reason. Note that these are meant to be super short. Alot of them were meant to only be one sentence, but I wanted to extend them a bit.

Next up: What happens when Burmy uses Flame Wheel while in the forest. Remember it's form?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So this one is a lot like the last chapter, and I notice that I've been using Flame Wheel a lot, but hey, it's convenient. Especially since there are so many flamable Pokemon. Don't worry, I love Pokemon more than anything, I just can't help but laugh at all the possibilities. I'm trying to keep these chapters around at least 300 words, so excuse the crappy scenes.

**Fire-type Burmy**

Burmy stood there, staring down his opponent. It was a Wurple, a fellow bug type, but he was loyal to his trainer.

"Tackle it!" The girl shouted, and Burmy charged forward. The Wurmple dodged to the side, loosing it's footing and rolling across the dirt. Burmy took this to his advantage and leaped up, slamming down on the bug.

"Now, hit it with Aqua Jet!"

He jumped up again, water surrounding him before he shot forward, slamming into the bug's side. "Flame Wheel!"

Burmy did as told, flames engulfing his body before he let out a screech, running around in cirlces, the leaves clinging to his skin catching fire.

"Fire! Fire! I'm on fire!" He screeched, his trainer running forward. "Quick, get me to a mountain area!"

His trainer attempted to pick him up, but pulled her hands back.

"I can't, your on fire!"

xXxXxXx

I couldn't think of anything after thatm other than "Why didn't Burmy just use Aqua Jet again?" But I technically didn't write this chapter, my friend did, I'm just typing what he said.

In case you didn't get what Burmy meant, remember, it's coat changes automatically in different environments. And since this is set game-verse, he doesn't have to pick anything up, it's automatic.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This one was a bit messed up, but i couldn't think of any other way to write it, especially after they mentioned Aqua Jet. These notes will probably get shorter, which means so will the chapters, but I'll be sure to add what inspired the. This one; Charamander's tail flame.

**Water-type Charamander**

"Charamander, use Water Pulse!"

Charamander's eyes shone blue beforea ring of water shot forward, surrounding the Graveler, knocking it back into the mountainside. She growled, claws glowing blue as she let loose the Ice Punch her trainer called out. The attack landed straight in the rock-type's face, freezing it's forehead ice cold. She leapt back, just as a Mega Punch flew past her chest. She let out an Ice Beam, freezing her opponent's feet to the ground.

"Now, Aqua Tail!"

She felt the water wrap around her tail, swirling around it. She felt a tingling feeling before turning around, eyes widening as her tail flame fizzed out.

"Oh shi-" he trainer ran forward, lighter in hand.

xXxXxXx

Yeah, not as funny, but now you people will know what your hacked Charamanders are going through.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This was really what my friend did. He hacked his Wailord and taught it fly, and it really worked. This made me laugh a lot, especially since he decided to breed it and see if the new one would also have fly, since it's an HM move. We'll see on Monday if it worked, or if he really did it.

**Fly, Wailord, Fly!**

Wailord stared down his opponent, the Vileplume whimpering a bit under his intense stare. Even the trainer looked a bit shaken up, even after the earth had stopped shaking from the whale's landing.

15 minutes later, the Vileplume had run back to it's trainer, the boy returning it to it's ball, commenting on how intimidating his Wailord was. Wailord's trainer simply smiled and said he hadn't seen everything.

"Okay Wailord, off to Rustboro!" He cheered, his opponent raising an eyebrow.

"Are you gonna surf? There's no water h- ." He stopped the rest of his comment as the boy jumped onto the Wailord's back, which hovered off the ground and flew off into the direction of the city.

xXxXxXx

It's kinda scary to face off in a triple battle against 3 Wailord. Even Arceus would cower.

So, any other ideas? Any attacks you think will a affect a Pokemon poorly will be accepted, as we suck with creativity and were extremely bored when we did this.


End file.
